Lack of Existence
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Skimbleshanks' life is a lie.] Slight romance, tragedy, and some angst. Rated T for caution.
1. Chapter 1

HAT: I couldn't help but start posting this story. This is the last long term story I'm posting until one or two of my other long term stories are finished! Hope that you all enjoy! Please, for me, review at the end!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Lyon... and any other OCs I decide to throw in there.**

* * *

Glass-green eyes open and look into sickeningly humor-filled yellow eyes. The orange tabby nearly shivers and glares at this ginger tom. Months. He's been captured and tortured by Macavity for months and no one has come to save him. The Railway Cat might as well be dead. The Napoleon of crime has whispered in his ear that he doesn't matter, that his tribe will never come to save him, and that it'd be better if he just succumbed to his will. Every time the orange tabby would snarl at him, strong will not allowing him to succumb, but today he's starting to break.

_Dear Everlasting, why?_ He thinks.

"I've had enough fun with you," purrs the ginger cat as he snaps his fingers and the chains binding the brown tailed tom release him.

A marmalade heap lands on the ground and he looks up at the criminal and confusion floods through him. "W-why?"

"As I've said, I've had my fun with you. You can go back to your precious junkyard now."

"Is it another trick?"

"No, you're free to go. I'll escort you out myself." When his long time prisoner doesn't move he sighs. "Come on Skimble, let's go."

Skimble still doesn't move so his arm's grabbed roughly and he's lead up stairs to the ground floor. His ears flatten in pain as claws dig into his skin and he wonders what trickery this is. When they reach the exit he's thrown into the street and he looks back up at the one named Macavity. When the tom turns and walks back into the hideout Skimble feels a rush through his system. Finally, after months of torture he's finally free from all of that.

_Thank you Everlasting._

With shaky legs he goes towards his home. He hasn't walked on his own in so long it feels like he's going to crumble to the ground at any second. He takes many breaks, but the adrenaline helps him keep moving. He's exhausted, but he's got to get home. Soon he catches sight of the gates and his heart soars. At last, he's home. He doesn't even want to question Macavity's motives, he just needs to get there. He catches sight of a crimson queen with a white vest, and black cheetah spots all over her. Her dark brown eyes warily watch him, but he knows that he's too far for her to see who he is.

"Bomba," Skimble calls with a hoarse voice.

The queen jolts and her eyes widen in surprise. "Who're you?"

Skimble's mere meters in front of her and she can clearly see him. Did Macavity change his looks? He looks down at himself and he sees that he's the same cat. He looks up at her and glass-green eyes fill with hurt and confusion. How could she forget him? Sure, it's been a few months, but she should know him. They'd known each other for so long and had so many memories together. He _saved _her, her sister, and their friend. How could she forget?

"Skimbleshanks... don't you remember me?"

She slowly shakes her head. "No..."

His chest squeezes and his throat fills with tears. "You were a slave... you, Deme, and Lonz. I saved you, remember?"

The scarlet queen backs away and her tail lashes. "How did you find that out? Who are you?!"

"Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat... I've been in the Jellicle Tribe since before you... I joined three years after Jenny, my sister."

Her eyes gain a touch of worry within that fear as she looks at the tom the fully believes what he's saying. "Come with me... I'll take you to some cats that'll help you."

"Who? Jenny?"

"No, some... magical cats."

"Cori and Tanto? Or Misto?" The orange tabby asked, tilting his head.

She seems to be very on edge now. He still follows her and actually takes the lead to go to the Mystic Twins' den before his knees give way. The crimson queen takes hold of his scruff and he nearly hisses and reminds her that he's older than her, but he lets it go and allows her to throw his arm over her shoulder and let her support him to the twins' den.. The two enter the warm, but dark den and Skimble notes how most of Coricopat's stuff isn't there anymore, mostly due to his moving in with his mate, Exotica. The two twins come in and warily watch the brown tailed tom who grins broadly at them.

"Hello," he says, glad to see the two as he's sat into a chair.. "Do you know why Bomba's acting funny?"

They each raise an eyebrow and share a look with each other before glancing at Bombalurina and finally landing on the cat of the railway train. "Come here... Skimble," Tantomile orders.

He walks forward and frowns. _What's going on? Why're they so cautious around me?_

Each lay a paw on his temples and he waits patiently before the two back away, staring at him wide eyed. "What?... what is it?"

"Macavity," the both of them whisper.

Unconsciously the glass-green eyed cat winces at the name. "Yes, I was there for months... waiting for all of you to rescue me."

Coricopat puts a strong paw on the orange shoulder. "Listen... you've been with him for _years_... over a decade, actually. You're not a thirty-seven year old tom, you're a twenty-two year old tom," the male mystic informs slowly._  
_

"And you never lived here... the life you _think _you've lived... it never happened," Tantomile gently informs.

He shakes his head. "No... I lived _here_ since I was a kit... Macavity took me a few months ago... you remember right? Right?" he demands, his breath becoming uneven and dangerously fast. "Please... tell me that I'm not crazy."

Tantomile grabs his face and has him look her in the eye. "Listen, Skimble... that life isn't yours... it never happened. Macavity was doing it so he could torture you even more... to make you know cats you've never met."

"How could it all be fake when it all felt so real? Your scents are the same, your looks, personalities... what about the pasts? The relationships?" he asks with a shaky voice.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Coricopat assures, rubbing his back while Tantomile rubs his ears.

"What about the memories I had before Macavity?"

"Those are locked away," Coricopat murmurs, pausing at Skimble's shoulder blade to give s comforting scratch before continuing to run his paw from the shoulders to the top of the small of the back. "We'll help you. On the bright side, your name _is _real."

_At least I have that,_ Skimble thinks as he rubs a paw through his tangled head fur, not caring how much it hurts when his fingers tear through the knots.

"Stop that." Glass-green eyes flicker to the crimson queen as she grabs his paw and brings it gently away from his head fur. "I don't know you... but I'll help you."

He smiles gratefully. "Thank you... so... Jenny... she isn't my sister?"

"No. You're not related to anyone in this junkyard," Coricopat informs.

_Everything I know is a lie... he's been using his magic on my mind for so long... am I even really the way I am?_ He wonders, tears building up in his eyes before he's gently led to a bed. He closes his eyes, wanting to go back into that dream where all of these cats knew him... that'd be better than this.

* * *

HAT: I feel terrible! I put Skimble through so much BS!

Asparagus: You _really_ do.

HAT: *pouts* No need to confirm it!

Asparagus: Your readers already have it confirmed!

HAT: That's not the point.

Asparagus: *rolls eyes* Review.

HAT: Pwease?


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Lookie, lookie! Another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Lyon... and any other OCs I decide to throw in there.**

* * *

"Skimble... Skimble wake up."

"A few more minutes, Tanto," he groans, rolling over.

"Remember yesterday?"

Glass-green eyes snap open and everything comes flooding back. His life never happened. He'd been trapped with Macavity for decades and was just released the previous day. Everyone he knows doesn't know him, he's just... there... a random cat that should've never been alive. He almost wants to cry. Everything, **_everything_** seemed so real. He was so convinced that he knew all of these cats, that he went through all of that crap in his kittenhood and ended up happy and single (though that part wasn't the happiest of them). To think that his life is a lie is heartbreaking.

"We're gonna talk to-"

"Old Deuteronomy," drones the orange tabby, knowing the drill because of all the fake memories.

Coricopat helps the brown tailed tom up and puts a paw on his shoulder. "Don't try to interact with anyone, alright?"

Solemnly Skimble nods and allows himself to be led/supported out. He almost takes the lead and denies their help, but he realizes that will set the cats around them on edge even more than they already are and not only that, but his weakened body won't allow him. He glances at a pale orange queen covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots cuddled up to a black and gray calico tom and he almost goes over there to shove the tom off of his sister, but he stops himself, reminding himself that this wasn't his life. He never knew these cats. He has no right to be shoving her mate off of her and being angry and overprotective. None of the things he's "lived" is real. He has to remember that nothing actually happened. This is his first time meeting any of them.

Skimble walks in and finds the familiar multi-brown patched tom's presence is soothing. He's a stranger to Deuteronomy, but he's known him... _No, you don't know him._

Still, he can't help but think of everything this tom is and what he's done... even if none of it happened.

This image of him is... different than the last image he'd seen of him, however. The large multi-brown patched tom isn't fat and tottering, but he's tall, broad shoulder, and muscular with a little bit of a stomach. It was like he was twenty years younger again.

"Who are you?" Deuteronomy asks gently, dark brown eyes observing him carefully.

"Skimbleshanks..." reluctantly answers the tom, staring up at the taller tom.

"I'm-"

"Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap, Tugger, Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Jemima's dad," the marmalade tom grumbles, putting his head in his paws. "I know all of you, Deut, but I don't know you... and you don't know me..."

Dark brown eyes stare at him in shock and surprise, but he takes no heed of it. He's busy sifting through his memories and trying to find ones besides the false ones forced into his mind. He can't find one to comfort him and he nearly wants to cry, but he doesn't want Deuteronomy's first impression of him be a crykitten. He feels a paw on his shoulder and the female mystic's scent washes over him for a moment before it's removed and he hears slight movement in front of him and looks up only to flinch back.

"Dear, Everlasting, why do you always do that?!" the marmalade tom demands before biting his lip and turning his gaze away.

"Sorry," murmurs the larger tom. "What do you mean by that?"

The Mystic Twins quickly inform their leader of the young tom's situation and this leaves the large tom sitting there, or rather crouching, with a thoughtful look on his face as he observes the young tom. While Skimble figures he can see something of a threat in him, Deuteronomy sees something else. This tom, no matter what he's led to believe, hasn't developed and has this kittenish look about him. Unsure, scared, afraid, and sad all reveal the innocence this cat truly has underneath everything that's falsely corrupted his mind. The leader can see all of this as he stares thoughtfully at the tom and feels the strong urge to help him

"You'll be staying here for the time being and Coricopat and Tantomile will help you with anything that you need," Deuteronomy says at least, scaring the marmalade tom. "For today, you'll stay with me and tell me what you know about each cat in the junkyard."

A brown paw waves the other two cats away and the siblings slip out and leave the pair. Skimble talks about each cat individually and his (false) experiences with them. Deuteronomy merely nods as he speaks and more than a few times frowns, but saves his comments or questions for the end. When the brown tailed cat stops speaking he silently begs for the older cat to tell him that everything was true and that there was a stupid prank being played on him.

"They're more or less the way you describe, but as you get to know them, you'll learn why."

The malnourished young cat wants to cry again. Why him? Macavity could've taken any cat in the city, in the world, but why Skimbleshanks? After a full sixty seconds he manages to regain his composure, something he knows he values just as much as the fake him did. He takes a deep breath, calming the raging thoughts spiraling through him and looks up at the tom. If he doesn't calm down soon, he'll absolutely lose it and then what?

* * *

Griddlebone: HAT's in a new black hole at the moment and we're all working to get her out.

Macavity: Munkustrap! Get the jaws of life!

HAT: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Griddlebone: Don't go towards Blue! She's not real!

HAT: I thought Blue was a he!

Jennyanydots: No, Magenta was a he!

HAT: EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!

Griddlebone: *sighs* Review.


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Yay! Another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, Shadow and the others that I don't care to list.**

* * *

With a sigh he nods. "Okay... I just want a nap..."

"You haven't eaten. I don't know if you've seen yourself, but you're skin and bones," Coricopat gently reminds.

With a grunt Skimble nods even though the thought of eating makes his stomach churn uneasily. He allows himself to be lead out and he's set on top of the pipe, one of his favorite places.

He nearly winces, but he tries to keep that in the back of his mind as he's set gently there. He feels as frail as Gus... unless that was fake too seeing as Old Deuteronomy didn't seem so old. He breathes deeply and the smell of prey makes his stomach growl, but he doesn't want it. The thought of eating isn't satisfying. In fact, despite the familiar, delicious smells, he feels he'll throw up at any minute. With a shaky breath he puts his head on his paws and wait quietly before he notices a red figure.

"Hello," he mutters, keen eyes having already spotted the mouse out of the corner of his eye, but he chooses to ignore it.

"I caught you some prey," she informs.

"I know," he replies, refusing to even look at the food.

With a sigh she sits beside him and nudges the mouse towards him with the back of her paw. "Come on. You'll die of starvation if you don't... eat, please," she begs.

After observing her face for a moment he sighs in defeat. Looks of worry were always a weak spot for him. He mentally growls at himself and looks at the mouse. He's hungry, but he doesn't think he can stomach even half of it. He forces himself to gulp down one-third of it before he can't stomach anymore and begs for her to take it back. She nods and backs off on forcing him to eat and instead, this time, forces him to drink water from a cup to which he wrinkles his nose.

"No," he says blatantly.

Her ears flatten in irritation. "You have to stay hydrated."

He takes two gulps before he realizes how thirsty he really is and gulps down the rest of the cup and despite how the water sloshes around uncomfortably, he wants more. His throat burns and needs to be soothed with the refreshing clear liquid. He sighs and looks at the setting sun with bitterness inside of him. He'd rather die believing these cats knew him then to be forced into this torture. The question as to why he had to be the one to endure this still nags at the back of his mind like a queen to her mate and kits. Macavity, as far as he knows, should have no reason to put him through such torture. It also makes him wonder if his Third Name is true as well.

_It has to be,_ the marmalade tom thinks, knowing a cat could easily control another if their Third Name was revealed.

_But what if he made you think it was another one so you couldn't regain your memory?_ Some part of him wonders.

He blinks and realizes that whatever small part of him pointed out could be true. He may never know what happened to him before he was captured if he doesn't learn his third name. He decides that this is what he'll do. He'll do whatever he can to learn his _real _Third Name and break whatever control the Napoleaon of Crime has on him. Besides, in his weak state, he might as well since he can't do anything. He can't hunt for himself, he can't walk by himself, so he's basically just a waste of space.

_Dear Everlasting please tell me I can wash myself,_ he thinks as he licks his paws clean. Tentatively he moves to the rest of his body, and licks his paws and wipes at the parts his tongue can't reach, but that just leaves the shoulder blades.

"Here, let me," a new voice says.

He looks up at a black and brown young queen about his supposed age, just a decade or two younger than him- scratch that- a year or two younger than him, with dark brown eyes. "Um... sure."

He manages not to say her name, something that would've made her alarmed for sure. He allows her to wash his back and he nearly jumps out of his fur when he feels her tongue trail from the nape of his neck down to his shoulder blades. He doesn't like that. He doesn't know why and he can't remember a reason in his false memories, but he knows that he doesn't like that feeling at all and pulls away with a jerk of his upper body.

"I'm sorry," the queen murmurs. "Are you alright?"

He observes her and nods. "Y-yes... just... don't do that again, please," he begs, putting his head on his paws.

He's exhausted, he knows, but he wants to do more. It feels like he's done nothing at all mentally, but physically it feels like he's been working at the railway or three nights straight with only five hours of sleep to survive in that time.

_Stop,_ he thinks, mentally shaking himself of the thought and briefly wonders how this queen's changed.

"I'm Electra."

"Hello. I'm Skimbleshanks," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you... Do you want something to eat?"

He shakes his head. "No. The lass with the red fur already had me eat. I can't possibly eat another bite," he groans, putting his head on his paws once again.

The pitiful gaze makes him uncomfortable and he refuses to look at her. "Come with me, there's someone that might be able to help you."

_Mistoffelees might,_ he thinks upon hearing that. "Okay."

* * *

HAT: You get to read how things go with Mistoffelees in the next chapter when I feel ya'll've earned it.

Tumblebrutus: You're so mean to your readers.

HAT: I've been more than generous. I've given them many one-shots, given into a few demands, even added chapters before the reviews came in... It's time for them to work for the next chapter!

Tumblebrutus: *rolls eyes* Okay, then. What's the number?

HAT: _**Ten. Ten reviews before anyone gets anything out of me.**_

Tumblebrutus: Come on, you might not even have ten reviewers.

HAT: Then for lower, seven reviews, and nothing from the same person. *grins*

Tumblebrutus: So if you're reading this... you want to review otherwise you're not getting this chapter ever... trust me, she's stubborn and will discontinue the story if you don't.

HAT: Got that right. Now, let's go find the bacon black hole!

Tumblebrutus: *shrugs* Okay. *walks with her off stage*


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: I decided to have some pity on all of you... that and my stuff is quickly depleting down to the second page and I've gotta get back in there... besides, I'm lacking in a little inspiration at the moment anyway. So, here you go. Next time... I'm not gonna break, I'll get at least seven new reviews from seven different people. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, aaaand... OCs... aaaand... that's it, I think!.**

* * *

The marmalade tom eases up to a standing position and internally curses at how exhausted he is. She puts his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist and gently leads him to a familiar den. He hasn't used his legs in years and just started the day before, of course this will happen. Halfway there his body wants to stop and his muscles ache, but he's determined even if his breath is slowly turning ragged. He knows how to control his breathing not to reveal his exhaustion.

_Not your __memories_, he reminds himself as he's led through the door. He's placed on a couch and he takes slow, deep breathes to cover up the relief of not having to move anymore. The striped queen walks into the back, giving Skimble time to gasp and cough lightly without being listened to or worried about. He stills his breathing when he hears them coming into the room and he looks at the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. He's not as small as Skimble remembers, but then again, he's not a younger adolescent anymore. He looks to to be just half an inch shorter than Munkustrap with broad shoulders, a semi-thin waist, and decent muscles. His walk isn't as delicate, shy, and graceful as it was as an adolescent, but instead he's got a strong, confident, graceful walk like Tugger, but less flirtatious.

"Hello, I'm Mistoffelees. And you are?"

"Skimbleshanks," the Scottish tom answers.

"Nice to meet you... Electra told me that you're in terrible condition and she's right," he mutters bluntly before blushing in embarrassment at the raised eyebrow he receives. "Sorry... She asked me to help you get in better condition."

"Magic cat," mutters the green eyed tom as he sits back in the chair. "Well, if you want to do anything, I'm powerless to stop you. Go ahead and try."

Immediately this tom's white face, chest, paws, and tail tip become black, his long tail grows shorter, and his dark eyes begin to glow a brilliant azure. "_Ite alacres, tempus hoc in cat. Concitat et musculus, et vivificet eum, et vivificet eum, et adipem salutem._"

(A/N: Here's a translation from Google Translate (rough, I don't remember it going like this): Onward, Time, on this cat. Speed his health and give him muscle and give him fat.)

Skimble's body begins to tingle and he notices the look of fatigue on this cat's face and reaches forward and takes his paw, closing it into a fist and murmuring, "_Desine._"

(A/N: Another Google Translate: Stop.)

Immediately the black and white cat's eyes stop glowing and the white returns to three of his paws as his tail grows and gains a white tip. Dark eyes blink at the tom and his tail flicks with newfound curiosity and this causes the marmalade tom to lower his gaze and grunt. He knows he's nowhere near a healthy weight, but his muscles are developing and he already feels like he has more than enough energy compared to before. He can go on from here without as much of a struggle as before.

"Are you magic?"

A shrug since he doesn't know if that's true either. He didn't use magic, but he said a magic word. That should be enough, he supposes, even with a regular cat to stop something.

"Thank you, but you need your strength as well. I'd rather work on the rest on my own," he admits before he gets up and walks out, finding it much easier than before.

His ears flick as he acknowledges Electra follow him with a worry scent covering her. He must still look like crap. He grunts quietly upon realizing he's using terms that he hasn't used in decades- scratch that- hadn't used in his memories in a long time. He rubs his temples and tries to get his mind right. His head's throbbing so hard that he almost feels like he's going to pass out. The both of them must sense this because almost immediately the both of them have a paw on each of his shoulders.

"Do you need anything?"

Skimble slowly shakes his head and rises from his seat shakily. "Thank you, Mistoffelees, but you don't need to do anymore."

With that being said he walks out of the den and goes towards his pipe when suddenly two calicoes dash by him. He nearly yells for the thieves to slow down, but he stops himself and stares after them for a moment. He wonders, briefly, who raised the both of them if not him. Immediately he shakes such things from his mind and goes to his pipe to find a rusty red and black striped tom there observing him with keen dark brown eyes. Skimble isn't surprised to see this tom here, but he's surprised at the untrusting look he's receiving despite how neutral his face may look to anyone else..

_Dear, Everlasting, make it stop,_ he thinks as he stares back at the familiar stranger. "Who're you?"

Distrusting eyes continue to watch him and the tail twitches twice, a sign of caution if Skimble remembers correctly. "Asparagus."

* * *

HAT: Well, there's that. Since I've done my threatening above, Carlaaaaaheeee mean, Jenny's gonna take it from here.

Jenny: Watching Scrubs?

HAT: YES!

Jenny: *rolls eyes* Of course. Review, please!

HAT: Or when she's on her period I'll sick her on you!

Jenny: *rolls eyes* Oh, HAT...


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: ... what? Can't an inspired author do anything without people questioning what they're doing?

Skimble: No.

HAT: Nobody asked you!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, aaaand... OCs... aaaand... that's it, I think! Otherwise everything belongs to their rightful owners. If I butcher anything... blame Deuteronomy.**

* * *

"I'm-"

"Skimbleshanks, I know. Word spreads fast around here," informs the tom.

_I know,_ thinks the marmalade tom as his glass-green eyes flicker to the ground. "Yeah, I guess they do..."

"Weren't you as thin as a rake earlier?"

"Yeah," Skimble nods. "Mistoffelees helped me."

"Oh? Who brought you?"

"This young lass named Electra."

Asparagus nods. "Oh... how old are you?"

Skimble honestly has to think about how old he is, which kills him, and thinks back to the day before.

_Has it only been a day?_ he wonders before he remembers that the striped tom is waiting for an answer. "I'm twenty-two."

"Pretty young."

"Yes, so I've heard. Um..." He doesn't know what else to say so he turns around to leave, but the voice of his best- of Asparagus stops him.

"Come on, you can sit next to me," he assures.

Skimble releases a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and gets a little help up by this tom holding his scruff and making sure he doesn't drop. The marmalade tom lies on his back, exhausted, but happy. He really hopes that he'll be able to make friends with this tom. Their friendship was unique and... beneficial on both parts. He internally slaps himself and thinks of Macavity. The pollicle twisted his mind up so everything could be different. Old Deuteronomy isn't really that old and Mistoffelees isn't tiny (still short, but more stocky) and who knows about everyone else!

_Stupid pollicle..._

"Are you alright?"

The orange tabby blinks. "What? Why would you say that?"

"You got tears in your eyes," Asparagus points out.

"No, I'm fine," he reassures, looking away, ashamed at his sign of weakness. "Tell me about this place..."

"It's a nice place. We don't always take kindly to strangers, but kinder than our neighbors. Each cat has something peculiar about them. Mistoffelees, his showy magic, Deuteronomy and his boys a natural charisma in their own... special ways, Lyon his overly flirtatious, but kittenish and likable characteristics. Mine... I'm very... Quiet. The list goes on."

_I didn't know that,_ Skimble thinks sarcastically. "I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Hmmm," hums the older tom as he observes the cat in front of him.

The orange tabby shifts uncomfortably under the unrelenting gaze as well as the feeling that something that will effect him is amiss; his eyes search for something wrong, but he cannot find the source of the foreboding feeling that causes his fur to prick little by little.

_What's going to happen?_

"Are you alright?"

Skimble shakes his head slowly and forces his body to relax. "Nothing, just... trying to figure something out."

A half-lie... he can live with that.

* * *

HAT: Alright, I was asked to explain what's happened, and I will do that... plus it's kinda confusing, I guess... Anyway! Tumble, take it away!

Tumblebrutus: Alright-y then. *points to board that has elaborate chart and uses a stick to point at each thing* Skimbleshanks was imprisoned for, what can be assumed to be at the moment, his entire life while a made up life was shoved into his head for reasons unknown, therefore, it can also be assumed that he's not had any experience on the railway, though since the lack of information HAT's given me or any of us to reveal that isn't solidly determined. After, what could be, a decade or so of torture (at least), he was released and though no one knows him, feels that he's known everyone for decades. He went to the junkyard and in a way was found by Bomba, who was taken aback at this stranger insisting that he knows her and took him to the twins to get checked out. They looked into his mind and became familiar with the lies as well as his ever growing confusion. Bombalurina, Coricopat and Tantomile had never met Skimbleshanks prior to that day, but have agreed to help him through what he's going through. Afterwards he meets Electra, one that in the fog of lies was his niece, and she took him to Mistoffelees to help his physical state since his mental state was unable to be breached by the mental psychics themselves, and the he met Asparagus, his kittenhood friend from his memories, but someone he doesn't really know. *puts away pointer and throws the board away*

HAT: Alright, now that you're all caught up, this concludes the chapter!

Tumblebrutus: Please, review!


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: This chapter's not much longer than the last. You can't blame me! I mean, seriously, I go from writing, to reading, to youtube, to netflix, back to reading, back to youtube, and then I write something else, then youtube, then reading, then netflix, all in, like, thirty minutes and this goes throughout the day when I'm on the computer. I'm pretty sure I've got ADD. You've got to be patient with me. Inspiration is not as easy to come to me anymore! Now I don't throw out one-shots all the time, now I've run out of ammo! So, with that outta the way, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing... much to my disappointment.**

* * *

The feeling has lingered all day in Skimble's bones and he's been unable to find the source no matter how hard he looks. He can't find anything misplaced, any cat acting shifty, no strange or dangerous scents, or anything of the like. It's like something is either making him paranoid or warning him against unforeseeable danger.

_I must look like an idiot,_ he thinks as he makes his way back to the clearing.

"Are you alright?"

He looks over his shoulder and sees Bombalurina. "Yes," he responds with a broad grin, though he's anything, but alright. "Are you?"

Her dark brown eyes narrow to observe him for a moment. "I'm fine... Remember, you can come and talk to me about anything."

He nods. "I'll remember."

Before anything else can be said there's a loud crash and glass-green eyes immediately scan the junkyard for the source before they land on a black and gold queen for guidance. Something itches in the back of his mind, something that says he's seen her aside from his memories. His eyes narrow as he tries to find something different about her from his memories of her, but suddenly a large silver and black figure looms above him and he backs into Bombalurina.

"What're you doing?"

"Calm down, Munkustrap," insists the scarlet queen as she wraps her tail almost protectively around the orange tabby.

Anything trying to claw it's way to the surface is void to try and obtain since the feeling fades slowly, but surely. A lump forms in his throat at the thought of his chance to retrieve memories having slipped away. Instead of trying to fish for some locked away memory he looks up at the furious tom, with a pitiful confused look on his face, though he tries not to.

"I'm sorry," Skimble says with a thick voice and accent and nearly kicks himself for the tears nearly shining. "I just thought... that maybe I'd seen her before, but I don't know..."

He can feel the persistent stare of the red queen, but he doesn't meet her gaze and instead gently moves her tail away from him and walks halfway to where his den was located when he stops and reminds himself that he doesn't have a home.

_I don't have a home._

It crashes on him like a ton of trash. He's never been homeless, even in his false memories. There was no one that knew him, no one that could confirm anything about him, there was no one. Home is where the heart is, but where is his heart? Apparently with cats that don't know him, don't trust him, and he had never known. His chest squeezes and tears prick his eyes, but he quickly blinks them away and keeps walking as the night slowly tucks in the day.

"Skimble!"

He turns and sees Coricopat and Tantomile standing there, there eyes filled with pity and understanding. He walks forward and knows that he now has to sleep in their den for the time being. When he's within arm's reach they each put a comforting paw on each of his shoulders to lead him into their den. Before he knows it, his eyes are covered, and he's being led through the den.

"W-what're you doing?" he demands, arms out to make sure the two don't run him into anything.

"Patience," Tantomile insists to his right.

"And relax, we are't going to kill you," Coricopat murmurs with amusement to his left.

He forces his tense muscles to relax and when he's gently stopped his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. "Wh-"

"We have a surprise for you," they inform before taking their paws off of his eyes and allowing Skimble to look around a room he'd never been in. "Your own room!"

He hadn't expected to stay with them long enough to be given his own room, but then again he's still a possible threat with the others, so he should have figured, but it's only been one day. "How long did it take you to make this?"

"A few weeks," they admit.

"We had a feeling that we'd be getting a longtime guest and started making this," Coricopat informs.

"We just got finished today. Better you have your own room than to be forced to sleep between the two of us," Tantomile adds.

Tears prick in Skimble's eyes and he smiles. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

They hug him tightly and he hugs them back. Even if it's temporary, he has a home with them. The twins say goodnight and leave him to get some rest. He collapses in the bed and realizes just how exhausted he is. Two days. He finds it hard to believe that it's been two days with everything that's happened, but he's been keeping track.

_Tomorrow's my third day... hopefully it's a good day,_ he thinks as he drifts off.

* * *

HAT: YAY! BS COMES LATER!

Skimble: *glares and sighs irritably*

HAT: Don't give me that!

Skimble: *raises an eyebrow*

HAT: Why're you bringing that up!

Skimble: *frowns then walks away*

HAT: That's not very nice! *crosses arms* Meanie... pulling an Asparagus on me... Well, since I'm left on my own-

Skimble: Review!

HAT: You muddaluva! *runs after Skimble with a stick* C'mere!


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: Yay for a slightly longer than average chapter! Enjoy yourselves!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot... *pouts* Sadly... though owning the OCs is an added bonus!**_

* * *

"Breakfast!"

Glass-green eyes open despite their heaviness. His mind, though commanding his body to get up, doesn't get a response. His body is just unwilling to cooperate and get up and go get something that it wants. After a battle of the mind and body, his mind wins and he pushes himself out of bed and trudges into the dining room area. Immediately Tantomile has an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to the table to sit down.

_Since when was she almost my height?_ Skimbleshanks briefly wonders, eyeing her.

"It wasn't real," she gently reminds.

He winces. "Right..."

"We caught you a rat."

He smiles. "Thank you."

As he eats Tantomile curls up on the couch and Coricopat bustles around the back room. When Skimble is finished he, briefly, wonders what he's to do. He knows of things to do around the junkyard, but he's either physically incapable, or he hasn't bonded with cats enough. Luckily for him he does not ponder long.

"You'll be spending the day with Bombalurina," Coricopat mutters as he walks out, his light blue eyes on a crumpled up piece of paper as he unravels it. "Tomorrow we'll start trying to see what we an do about those barriers on your mind."

The brown tailed tom nods. "Alright. Is she picking me up or am I going over there?"

"Actually she doesn't live where you remember. That's Etcetera's den," the male mystic informs. "She should be here in twenty-two seconds."

Lo and behold, twenty-two seconds later Coricopat opens the door and there stands the scarlet queen.

_I'll never get over that,_ Skimble decides as he walks over to the door.

"Hello, Bomba," Coricopat says with a smile. "We expect him back at dinner."

He almost feels like an adolescent being taken on a date and this causes him to blush lightly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in time for dinner," Bombalurina promises, leaning forward and gently taking the young tom's paw. "Come on, I'll be taking you around the junkyard to meet the cats... again I suppose."

He nods and walks out, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "O-okay..."

As she leads him with his paw clamped in her grasp, he follows with his head bowed and eyes on the ground and blush covering his face. He feels like a kit being lead by his mother, which, to say the least, is embarrassing with this being only his third day. It doesn't help that the previous day she'd protected him from Munkustrap either.

After a little while of this she stops and he glances up at two young toms that he's quite familiar with, but at the same time not at all.

"Hey, toms," Bombalurina greets.

"Hey, Bomba," the two reply, their amber and dark blue eyes on the unknown visitor.

"This is Rum Tum Tugger and Tumblebrutus. Toms, this is Skimbleshanks."

"Nice to meet you," Tugger says with a charismatic grin and holding out a gloved paw.

Skimble brushes the back of his paw with Tugger's and repeats with Tumblebrutus. "Same here..."

Bombalurina's dark brown eyes linger on Skimble's face for a moment before turning to the other two toms. "Sorry, he's a bit shy and doesn't really know anyone."

_Yes, thank you for reminding me,_ the green eyed tom thinks bitterly as he feels his knees tremble before they give. Luckily for him Tugger has an arm around his waist to keep him from falling.

"Are you alright?" the Maine Coon asks. Skimble nods, finding this display of weakness to be a major blow to his pride. "You'd better take it easy."

With a nod the orange tabby takes a deep breath and straightens himself out. "Thank you, but I should be fine."

"Oh... you're one of those," Tumblebrutus mutters.

"One of what?" Skimble demands.

"Those stubborn cats that are determined to do everything on their own," answers the white and light brown tom.

"Forgive me, but I don't really know anyone here," Skimble reminds as he plops onto a box to sit on only to find it collapse under him.

"Oh, Everlasting, are you alright?!" the crimson queen asks, rushing forward to find him laughing.

He's unable to sit up, he's laughing so hard. "A-a-ah'm awright, lass," he assures as his laughter dies down. "A wee tumble ne'er hurt a cat."

Her eyebrows come together. "What?"

"He's alright," an Irish accented voice says before a gray and black calico tom comes into Skimble's vision and holds out a paw. "Hello, I'm Lyon the Railway Cat. Pleasure to meet you."

Skimble takes the paw and allows himself to be hauled up. "Skimbleshanks, pleasure to meet you. I didn't think an Irish cat would be here."

"I'd never expect a Scottish cat to come here, but we're both surprised. You came here two days ago, right?" When he gets a nod in reply, Lyon nods. "Aye. 's a pile o' work to ge' used ta this place, bu' ye'll be fine."

"Aye," Skimble replies with a nod. "Ah'll keep tha' in mind."

(A/N: ... this is my attempt at accents... let me know if I should just stop forever.)

Lyon gives Skimble's shoulder a pat and walks away with a smile. When glass-green eyes turn back to the others he finds them blinking at him. He figures they didn't understand a word of what was said because they talked with thick accents (well, they could've been thicker, but they wouldn't have been able to understand each other if they'd done that).

"So it seems that you and Lyon will be getting along just fine," Bombalurina murmurs with surprise.

"Just because I'm Scottish and he's Irish doesn't mean we'll hate each other... and if I hadn't known an Irish tom, I'd never had understood him with his weird accent," mutters the Scottish tom as he lies back to bask in the rising sun's weak rays.

"Oh, you're going to be an interesting tom to have around," Tugger chuckles.

"Hopefully you mean that in a good way."

Tumblebrutus smiles. "Of course... hey, Tugger, I think Plato's waiting for us."

"Oh, yeah. We'll see you later..."

"Skimble, just call me Skimble."

"Skimble," Tugger mutters with a nod.

After lying on the stable box for a minute he feels someone press against his side and glances over to see Bombalurina, who looks at him with pity filled eyes. He looks down at his side and grimaces at the fact that his ribs can still be seen.

_You'll put on some weight, don't worry... just don't become Bustopher Jones,_ he thinks as he closes his eyes again.

The silence doesn't last long.

"You know... I was rather... disturbed when you told me about my past," Bombalurina murmurs.

Skimble winces. "I'm sorry. It's just that..." he pauses to sigh and gather his thoughts before continuing. "He's filled my head with some facts, some lies, I've learned... and now I don't even know how I am... who I was. The only thing that's for sure is that my name is Skimbleshanks. That's... scary."

She takes his paw. "I said I'd help you, and I will... I just need to figure out how."

He observes her for a moment before he decides how she can do as she's promised. "Just... be there. I need some stability in my life and just having Coricopat and Tantomile isn't going to help. Aside from them and Deuteronomy, you're the only one that knows."

She nods in understanding. They sit there like that for a while before he feels the need to move and do... something. He can't fathom anything to do, but he just needs to do something otherwise he feels that he'll go insane. Three days and now here he sits, doing nothing, not even pondering his third name! With that thought in mind he chuckles without humor and watches clouds drift by lazily. Perhaps his life would be easier if he were a cloud.

"What is it?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, just... thinking... is there anything to do?"

"Not really, unless you want to meet other cats."

He nearly turns it down when he remembers that feeling he got seeing Demeter. "Yes... could I meet your sister?"

Her dark brown eyes search his glass-green ones momentarily before she nods. "Alright, let's go."

"Thank you," he breathes, following after her.

He blushes again when she takes his wrist like a mother would for her kit. He doesn't know what it is about him that causes her to treat him like this, but it has to be something. When they slow he looks up at the black and gold queen and observes her face for anything to trigger something.

"Deme, this is Skimbleshanks, Skimble, this is my sister Demeter."

Demeter's eyebrows come together slightly and there's recognition in her eyes, but it's only faint. "Have we met before?"

He chuckles lightly. "I was hoping you'd tell me that. If we do, I don't, exactly, remember."

_Yeah, make light of the fact that your entire life is a lie and that this isn't the worst experience of your entire life, _some sarcastic part of him snaps at him.

His eyebrows furrow at that. He doesn't recall being _that _sarcastic, but he pushes that aside as he grasps onto a memory that was never there.

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Shut up! __Skimbleshanks lifts his head and sees a young black and gold queen with frightened blue eyes as she's shoved roughly into a cell in front of him by Macavity. Suddenly the ginger fiend turns towards him and then stalks forward. "So you're awake, huh? Well, that wound last long."_

_The last thing he sees are frightened blue eyes as claws dig into his side painfully slow and he passes out from pain being added to his previous pain and exhaustion._

He realizes that he's sitting down and he finds that the sisters are hovering over him.

"Are you alright?" Demeter asks.

"I don't know," he murmurs.

* * *

HAT: I've come to the conclusion that Skimbleshanks is an adolescent/young adult even in the film.

Mistoffelees: What makes you say that?

HAT: Well, haven't you noticed how he's as energetic and playful as the other kits? Sure, he's responsible, but he's just like the others. He's playful, chipper, and is surrounded by who we call the kits/adolescents/young adults when they're doing something fun? "Jellicles jump like a jumping jack" is when he's with Tumble and Pounce, showing off, and at the beginning of his song he takes a nap. We all know that teenagers will nap at a moment's notice (trust me, I know... I will) and during the Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, you and Skimble decided to mess with Munkustrap and Munkus sent him off like he probably would've sent off any of the other younger cats. There's just so much that's convincing me that he could be an adolescent. Watch him through the entire film (shush up) and you'll spot some things that says "maybe he's not an older adult..."

Mistoffelees: *rolls eyes* Alright-y then. Now that we know HAT's a nut job-

HAT: If anyone's the nut job, it's Tugger and is bagpipes.

Mistoffelees: *pauses* You do have a point.

HAT: Aaaanyway...

Mistoffelees: Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

HAT: Sorry that it's been so long, but... you know, life and all that. Hope that you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Despite how I wish, I own nothing besides the plot... and Lyon. *sighs* And oh, how I wish sometimes...**_

* * *

"Let's get you to Cori and Tanto," Bombalurina mutters, putting his arm over her shoulders and an arm around his waist to help lead him.

He doesn't resist, not that he has the strength to do so anyway. He tries to scrape some actual memories from the clutter in his mind, but it seems that the harder he tries, the further away everything gets from his grasp.

The door opens before Bombalurina has to knock and the twins immediately take him from her grasp to the couch. He barely takes in that their tails twine with his and they're asking him questions, he can just feel the pressure in his mind as they try to dig through his mind. When they begin to make progress that pressure turns into pain and he moans, glass-green eyes closing to try and lessen the pain, but it does not work.

"Just hold on a little longer," Tantomile whispers.

"We're almost-," they both start only to stop at his moan.

"Stop, please," he interrupts, trying to squirm from between them.

"Just a little more," Coricopat insists.

"It hurts so much," Skimble whispers huskily, trying to convince them to stop.

"Stop, you're hurting him," Bombalurina insists forcefully, only to stop with their fierce blue and dark brown glares.

"We're almost there," they insist, turning back to Skimble. "Just a little longer, a few more seconds."

With each millisecond the pain increases with their progress, making him whimper in pain momentarily. Soon the pain becomes so bad that he feels that he is going to die of implosion if he doesn't stop this immediately.

"_Desine!_" Skimble begs with a hiss. Immediately the mystic twins are on the ground in front of him with looks of pain on their face and the pain inside of his head is gone. Guilt stabs at his heart and he reaches forward to help them up, but their gazes halt him. He knows that he's just made a mistake, that if he'd lasted just a second or two longer he'd know his past and be freed from the false memories, but he'd stopped it before they could do anything. He's failed them, but most of all he's failed himself. "I-I'm sorry."

(A/N: That's right, I'm draggin' this ish out for as long as possible. You ain't gonna get ish until I feel you guys've earned it, which means there's gotta be reviews! Remember, I'm writing this ish as I go, so there isn't anything solidly planned and there's a chance I can have it go as quickly as you want it, or if ya'll don't, I'mma drag it out for as long as possible and he won't get his memory back for who knows how long... I need to take a break watching IISuperwomanII/SuperwomanVlogs on Youtube because I'm using ish way too much... continue with the story.)

Coricopat sighs and helps his sister up. "It's not your fault. You were in pain."

"We'd never thought that Macavity had such an influence on your mind that even an attempt to unlock your memories would resort to something like this," the both of them mutter.

He looks away from them at some part of the floor that catches his interest. He doesn't want to meet their gaze and see utter disappointment in him. He'd love for nothing more than to have his memories, back, but the pain doesn't seem to be worth it.

"May I leave?" he asks.

Tantomile nods and waves him off and he walks out before breaking into a run. Vaguely he registers that it's reckless of him to run when in such terrible condition, but he doesn't care and disregards it. His lungs hurt and his limbs burn by the time he finishes running and falls to the ground.

_Why is it so hard to do this? Why me? I don't want to go through this,_ he thinks. When he catches his breath again he stretches out on a worn out tire to bask in the sunlight and ponder. He felt it, his unknown Third Name was the key to his freedom and true memories. He bites his bottom lip and watches the clouds wander seemingly aimlessly through the sky. _Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape... You two were right when you two sang that._

"Skimble? What're you doing out here?"

He His glass-green eyes travel up to meet dark brown ones. "I could ask the same of you."

Electra rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I needed time to think," he grumbles, turning away from her.

"Get up," she groans, holding out a paw.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll suffer the consequences," she replies.

He takes her paw and allows her to haul him up. Suddenly he's struck, and it must be from the Everlasting, with a question. "What do you know about Third Names?"_  
_

Her eyebrows come together. "What do you mean?"

"Just, anything."

She still looks at him with a worried expression, but answers the question anyway, "Third Names are kept from everyone. There's a good one and a bad one. The Positive Name is the one that everyone around us knows, but we, ourselves, don't know, The Negative Name is the one that only we know and that everyone else doesn't know.

"If someone finds out the Negative Name, it's like having complete control over a cat, especially if they're magic. If a cat knows their Positive name, then they have complete control over themselves.

"We tend not to acknowledge our positive traits and focus on the negative, which is why we find it so hard to find out our Positive Names. Other cats look at the positives of others of more often then negatives and don't know exactly what out true fault is, which is why they find it hard to find out our Negative Names... did that cover everything?"

He slowly nods, processing it in his mind. "That's good... thank you."

She takes his wrist and leads him towards the main clearing and he doesn't fight it, not like he could even if he tried. He's still to weak do do anything to fight back so he has to follow the queen to wherever it is that she is taking him exactly. He catches the eye of Demeter and quickly looks away, eyes lowering to the ground.

_I met her once, no need for acting like I've known her for years,_ he reminds himself as he's sat down on a box near the tire. "Why're we here?"

"We're here to have you checked on. How you've managed to go three days without getting any checkups, I don't know, but that stops today."

_I have a Gumbie Cat in mind. Her name is Jennyanydots,_ Skimble thinks as he enters and sees the queen bustling about. "But I feel fine."

She puts her paws on her hips and shifts her weight to one leg as one eyebrow raises. "Are you really gonna argue when you can't even fight against a kitten and win?"

_Damn._ He runs a paw through his head fur before waving her on. "Alright, lass, go ahead."

"Perfect! Stay right there," she orders, perking up immensely.

He sits back with a sigh, looking up at the sky and waiting for the one that was made his sister in his mind to come out. After about ten minutes he hears someone clear their throat and he sits up to look at the pale orange queen covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots with kind, but guarded chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jennyanydots," she says.

* * *

HAT: And now the malnourished tom gets to be checked up on after three days!

Alonzo: Why'd you do it like that anyway?

HAT: Just because.

Alonzo: *shakes head* You're unbelievable.

HAT: You know it! Will you please say it?

Alonzo: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

HAT: Sorry for the long delay, but inspiration decided to give me space, but now I think I'm slowly getting it back! I hope you guys enjoy it (and don't kill me)!

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own CATS... though I do own Lyon so I guess that's a plus.**

* * *

"Let's get you to Cori and Tanto," Bombalurina mutters, putting his arm over her shoulders and an arm around his waist to help lead him.

He doesn't resist, not that he has the strength to do so anyway. He tries to scrape some actual memories from the clutter in his mind, but it seems that the harder he tries, the further away everything gets from his grasp.

The door opens before Bombalurina has to knock and the twins immediately take him from her grasp to the couch. He barely takes in that their tails twine with his and they're asking him questions, he can just feel the pressure in his mind as they try to dig through his mind. When they begin to make progress that pressure turns into pain and he moans, glass-green eyes closing to try and lessen the pain, but it does not work.

"Just hold on a little longer," Tantomile whispers.

"We're almost-," they both start only to stop at his moan.

"Stop, please," he interrupts, trying to squirm from between them.

"Just a little more," Coricopat insists.

"It hurts so much," Skimble whispers huskily, trying to convince them to stop.

"Stop, you're hurting him," Bombalurina insists forcefully, only to stop with their fierce blue and dark brown glares.

"We're almost there," they insist, turning back to Skimble. "Just a little longer, a few more seconds."

With each millisecond the pain increases with their progress, making him whimper in pain momentarily. Soon the pain becomes so bad that he feels that he is going to die of implosion if he doesn't stop this immediately.

"_Desine!_" Skimble begs with a hiss. Immediately the mystic twins are on the ground in front of him with looks of pain on their face and the pain inside of his head is gone. Guilt stabs at his heart and he reaches forward to help them up, but their gazes halt him. He knows that he's just made a mistake, that if he'd lasted just a second or two longer he'd know his past and be freed from the false memories, but he'd stopped it before they could do anything. He's failed them, but most of all he's failed himself. "I-I'm sorry."

(A/N: That's right, I'm draggin' this ish out for as long as possible. You ain't gonna get ish until I feel you guys've earned it, which means there's gotta be reviews! Remember, I'm writing this ish as I go, so there isn't anything solidly planned and there's a chance I can have it go as quickly as you want it, or if ya'll don't, I'mma drag it out for as long as possible and he won't get his memory back for who knows how long... I need to take a break watching IISuperwomanII/SuperwomanVlogs on Youtube because I'm using ish way too much... continue with the story.)

Coricopat sighs and helps his sister up. "It's not your fault. You were in pain."

"We'd never thought that Macavity had such an influence on your mind that even an attempt to unlock your memories would resort to something like this," the both of them mutter.

He looks away from them at some part of the floor that catches his interest. He doesn't want to meet their gaze and see utter disappointment in him. He'd love for nothing more than to have his memories, back, but the pain doesn't seem to be worth it.

"May I leave?" he asks.

Tantomile nods and waves him off and he walks out before breaking into a run. Vaguely he registers that it's reckless of him to run when in such terrible condition, but he doesn't care and disregards it. His lungs hurt and his limbs burn by the time he finishes running and falls to the ground.

_Why is it so hard to do this? Why me? I don't want to go through this,_ he thinks. When he catches his breath again he stretches out on a worn out tire to bask in the sunlight and ponder. He felt it, his unknown Third Name was the key to his freedom and true memories. He bites his bottom lip and watches the clouds wander seemingly aimlessly through the sky. _Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape... You two were right when you two sang that._

"Skimble? What're you doing out here?"

He His glass-green eyes travel up to meet dark brown ones. "I could ask the same of you."

Electra rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I needed time to think," he grumbles, turning away from her.

"Get up," she groans, holding out a paw.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll suffer the consequences," she replies.

He takes her paw and allows her to haul him up. Suddenly he's struck, and it must be from the Everlasting, with a question. "What do you know about Third Names?"_  
_

Her eyebrows come together. "What do you mean?"

"Just, anything."

She still looks at him with a worried expression, but answers the question anyway, "Third Names are kept from everyone. There's a good one and a bad one. The Positive Name is the one that everyone around us knows, but we, ourselves, don't know, The Negative Name is the one that only we know and that everyone else doesn't know.

"If someone finds out the Negative Name, it's like having complete control over a cat, especially if they're magic. If a cat knows their Positive name, then they have complete control over themselves.

"We tend not to acknowledge our positive traits and focus on the negative, which is why we find it so hard to find out our Positive Names. Other cats look at the positives of others of more often then negatives and don't know exactly what out true fault is, which is why they find it hard to find out our Negative Names... did that cover everything?"

He slowly nods, processing it in his mind. "That's good... thank you."

She takes his wrist and leads him towards the main clearing and he doesn't fight it, not like he could even if he tried. He's still to weak do do anything to fight back so he has to follow the queen to wherever it is that she is taking him exactly. He catches the eye of Demeter and quickly looks away, eyes lowering to the ground.

_I met her once, no need for acting like I've known her for years,_ he reminds himself as he's sat down on a box near the tire. "Why're we here?"

"We're here to have you checked on. How you've managed to go three days without getting any checkups, I don't know, but that stops today."

_I have a Gumbie Cat in mind. Her name is Jennyanydots,_ Skimble thinks as he enters and sees the queen bustling about. "But I feel fine."

She puts her paws on her hips and shifts her weight to one leg as one eyebrow raises. "Are you really gonna argue when you can't even fight against a kitten and win?"

_Damn._ He runs a paw through his head fur before waving her on. "Alright, lass, go ahead."

"Perfect! Stay right there," she orders, perking up immensely.

He sits back with a sigh, looking up at the sky and waiting for the one that was made his sister in his mind to come out. After about ten minutes he hears someone clear their throat and he sits up to look at the pale orange queen covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots with kind, but guarded chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jennyanydots," she says.

* * *

Skimbleshanks stands and bows his head slightly in a polite manner he "remembers" using on the railway. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Jennyanydots."

She blushes slightly, flattered. "Just Jenny is fine."

"Yes, Miss Jenny," he replies.

"Oh, such a well-mannered young tom! You could teach these kits a thing or two about manners," Jenny says with a mirthful smile as she leads him into a room off to the side and has him sit on a bed. "Oh, so thin! The ones you're staying with have been feeding you, haven't they?"

"Yes, ma'am, and I'm not as thin as the first day. I was taken to Mistoffelees and he put quite a bit of weight on me, as much as he could," Skimbleshanks assures, not mentioning that he stopped Mistoffelees from overexerting himself.

"Well, you still need weight put back onto your bones. Whenever you're feeling hungry you can come to me or Jellylorum and we'll be sure to feed you."

Hunger is the last thing on his mind most of the time, but he still says, "I will."

The pale orange tabby turns to the striped queen. "Skin-n-bones herbs?" He'd never heard of those.

"For thin cats to ensure that they gain weight when they eat," she explains as the other queen hands her the human medicine bottle full of leaves and she turns and pulls out a regular sized leaf. "Take one leaf before every meal and half a leaf after every snack. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Jenny," he replies as he gently takes the medicine.

He doesn't know exactly what it is about her that makes him more... respectfully afraid of her. Perhaps her back was a little straighter or her chin was held a little higher or her shoulders were slightly more back or perhaps something in her tone or the way she moves or the look in her eyes. Whatever subtle difference there was, he was more cautious of this strong queen now than in his memories.

"Good. Now, be sure to eat often and no skipping meals. Don't eat yourself sick, but definitely don't skip, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nods. "I promise."

She nods, satisfied, before giving a warm smile. "I hope you get better, dear. Now, Electra, I want you to take care of this young tom, alright?"

_Just like her to assume I won't remember to do something as simple as this,_ he thinks in amusement.

"Yes, ma'am," she replies with a quick nod.

"Who are all the cats you know?" Jenny asks the tom.

_Everyone,_ he thinks before he can stop himself. "Um... Miss Bombalurina, Miss Electra, Mister Mistoffelees, Mister Coricopat and Miss Tantomile, aaand... a black and gold lad with a large mane wearing a belt and gloves... and another lad that's mostly white with grayish brown stripes on his sides and a brown patch over his right eye."

"Rum Tum Tugger and Tumblebrutus," Electra informs.

"Aye," he nods and makes himself look as if he's racking his brain for any other members, though he can clearly recall who he's met again officially. "Mister Ol' Deuteronomy... aaa silver lad with black stripes and... a tom that has black and reddish-brown stripes."

"Munkustrap and Asparagus," Electra informs.

"Aaaand... Miss Bombalurina's sister... black and gold, the lass is."

"That's Demeter," Jenny informs with a nod. "That's a good amount of cats for the first three days."

_Three days... it's only been three days,_ he thinks, finding everything to have moved so fast. _Well, we could never say that Jellicles didn't make quick bonds and judgments of cats._

"Am I free to go, Miss Jenny?" he asks, anxious to be out of the small room and... well, that hasn't been decided, but he's sure that he'll end up back with Coricopat and Tantomile for a while before the male mystic went back to his mate for the night.

"Alright," she says, waving him out of her den.

He walks out with Electra behind him and stutters to a stop, lost for what he could do. He glances at Electra and partially hopes that she'll leave him alone and partially hopes that she'll give him something to do. Boredom isn't something he feels he can deal with at the moment.

_Maybe Bomba knows something... or maybe I should find Ol' Deut? He could tell me a few tales,_ Skimble thinks as his tail swishes lazily and his paws take him slowly in a random direction.

"Maybe you should rest," Electra says, worry tinting her voice.

"I'm fine," he assures, but immediately, as if her words were a trigger, he feels exhausted. He sits carefully and curls on the ground. He winces when he sees his hip bone protruding in his skin. Years of not using muscle does that to a cat. "Though a wee bit of rest won't hurt. Especially if it makes you happy."

Her eyes roll with exasperation at this and she settles down beside him, dark eyes watching him with careful eyes. He seems to be a mixture of things. He is incredibly shy and yet at the same time very sarcastic and social, easy to get along with, she suspects, but there's a pain that he has in his eyes that causes her to pity him and feel guilty though not having done anything to this cat. She's not the only one to feel this way. The other cats, save for Old Deuteronomy, Bombalurina, Coricopat and Tantomile, have said the same thing. Skimble looks at them as if they've hurt him in some way despite having never met them and it makes them feel guilty for something they couldn't have possibly done.

He's doing it now. His piercing glass-green gaze looks at her with pained eyes.

She looks away, unable to take the guilt.

"You don't have to do it," he murmurs suddenly, gaze on a few of the kits playing and there's a sense of longing in his gaze, and if she looks hard enough, perhaps the slightest bit of jealousy, but she doubts even he knows that he is feeling the latter of the two. "Look after me..."

She observes his face carefully and then speaks slowly, "No, I don't have to," she says, but then she talks faster and with determination, "but I _want _to."

The tears in his eyes are there for a fraction of a second, but she can tell that he never expected this. "Th-thank you lass..."

_He's probably never and a friend,_ some part of her thinks as she curls up next to him.

* * *

Mungojerrie: When do I get in?!

HAT: Later... _Why're you just standing there?!_ *holds back Barney*

Mungojerrie: *sighs and helps put Barney back in the black hole and closes it* Why can't Barney just stay in there?

HAT: Because he's stupid! (Honestly, I can't stand Barney)

Mungojerrie: *sighs* Anyway, would you do us a favor here at the junkyard and review? We get enough of HAT's complaining, ya know.

HAT: *pouts* You meanie!

Mungojerrie: *holds out candy*

HAT: *glares* You know I'm trying to cut back on my sugar intake!

Mungojerrie: Says the girl that has candy in den?

HAT: ... *walks out* Skimble! Get this tom!

Mungojerrie: *grins* Mission Make HAT Mad accomplished... Review! *walks off and shivers* Why do I feel like that's gonna come back to bite me later?


	10. Chapter 10

HAT: I'm tired of no reviews so eff it, you're just getting disclaimers from now on. I'm not gonna be amusement anymore if I keep getting absolutely no feedback for my stories. Heck, I might put everything on indefinite hold if this keeps up. *shakes head* This'll be the last you hear of me on my stories. *walk out of the building and lets the door slam close*

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS nor the characters save for my OCs.**_

* * *

Skimble hasn't had the easiest time adjusting. Over the past few weeks he's been sticking with the twins in hopes of trying to trigger something, but it never works. He hangs out with Bombalurina and Electra a good amount of his time and he's had a few run-ins with Tugger and Munkustrap and more than a few times he had gone to Deuteronomy's den and gotten talked to, or rather, checked up on every now and again. He sees Jenny every other day to keep track of his weight.

Currently he's listening to Bombalurina fuss over him and how he needs to eat more. He's gained quite a bit of weight, but not enough to be considered healthy. His stomach's so filled with grief most of the time that he usually doesn't eat until he can't take it anymore or they force food into his mouth and won't let him spit it out.

"Bombalurina," he says tiredly, making any words about to come out die on her lips. "I know what I'm risking if I don't eat. Just because I was in Macavity's clutches probably since I was a kit, doesn't mean that I don't know the risks. Despite everything, he did teach me a lot and gave me a lot of experience..."

Dark brown eyes watch his face and she sighs. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"You're a little overprotective, I know," he says, a light smile on his face. "You know, in the future I saw... you made a great mother... I'm pretty sure that's the case now, too."

"Oh, you," she mutters, licking him between the ears.

He chuckles. "Cut it out_, __mom,_" he says teasingly.

Mom... when was the last time he had a mother? Did he have a mother that missed him when Macavity took him? Will he ever see her again? Remember her scent? Her face? Anything?

_Stop! Don't ruin this for me,_ he thinks as he shyly allows her to nuzzle him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I guess I can eat something," he mutters.

She rolls her eyes. "You've got to eat otherwise you're not gonna get healthy."

"Yes, mom," he grumbles as he lays his head on his paws.

"Where'd you put the bottle of herbs?" the

"It's back in the den with Tantomile."

Said black and white queen walks forward and paws over the bottle full of herbs. "Here, you need to eat."

Skimble takes the herbs with a grumble and takes out one full leaf and pauses, looking up at the queens. "What am I having? A snack or a meal?"

"A meal," both respond.

He chuckles and pops the leaf into his mouth and routinely chews the bitter tasting herb and swallows it as fast as possible. He's eaten it enough that the taste doesn't effect him as much as it did the first time, when he nearly threw up and Coricopat literally forced him to swallow it.

"What'll I be having, lassies?"

"Whatever you like, Rumpelteazer's coming back with some prey for the cats who can't hunt for themselves," Bombalurina says.

He sighs and rolls onto his stomach to stare at the sky. "Yeah, I still can't hunt for myself, can I?"

Both queens sit next to him, Tantomile playing with his head fur. "It's just until you're to a healthy weight... so that should be some incentive that you eat more."

He groans and then his glass-green orbs flicker to Bombalurina who waves someone over. He sits up and faces Rumpelteazer as she walks over with the prey that she's caught.

"Hello, I'm Rumpelteazer, you're this Skimbleshanks character that's been here for a few weeks, right?"

He bows his head politely and gives, what he hopes is, a charming smile. "Yes, ma'am, that's me."

Usually it's Coricopat, Tantomile, Bombalurina, Electra, or Jennyanydots giving him food and he hasn't had much interaction with the others so it's really been rough acting like he doesn't know any of their names at all when he wants to shout at some of them for doing something stupid.

She smiles and holds out the prey. "What would you like?"

Before he can open his mouth both queens flanking him point to the fattest mouse in her paws and say as one, "He'll take that one!"

He sighs. "I guess I don't have a say in what I do or don't do, do I?"

"Of course not," Bombalurina says with a humorous smile.

Skimble turns to Rumpelteazer and gives a shy, but charming smile. "I guess I'll take that one, lass."

"Alright, handsome, enjoy," the calico says as she gives the plump mouse to him with a wink.

He blinks in surprise and blushes as he takes the mouse. "Th-thank you lass."

She walks away and he quickly peels back the skin and fur of digs into the flesh before either of the queens beside him can speak. He doesn't want his reaction to be seen by the two queens, though he suspects that Tantomile must know what's running through his mind.

In his old life- his made up life- he hasn't been one to get any queen's affections towards him, and if they have he's never noticed them be so bold as Rumpelteazer was right then. Besides, in his mind, she's more than a few years younger than himself even the thought of giving her the idea that he was interested seems wrong. He supposes he could never find a mate within the junkyard- if he ever thinks of getting one- and will have to go out to find one.

"Looks like some admirers are starting to come your way," Bombalurina says.

"Like I could bring myself to accept any of them," he grumbles, wiping a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. "In my mind they're a decade or two younger than me."

The two queens accept this sullenly and he finishes his meal without anything else being said. After several minutes it's just him curled up against Bombalurina while she hums a tune under her breath and runs her fingers through his head fur. He remembers his mother- the imaginary one- doing this to him. He supposes he could accept the fiery red queen as a mother figure in his life. Everlasting knows that he'll need one since he's found out only a little while ago his life was not his own.

"You know... You need to interact with more cats," she murmurs.

"It hurts," he murmurs.

"I know, but you've got to face it at some point. You'll need to meet them at some point sometime, the sooner the better."

Glass-green eyes glance up at her face. "Can't we wait a little longer."

"Is there anything that's holding you back besides your false memories?"

"Well..." Skimble grows silent for a moment, trying to think of a way to put his thoughts and feelings into words. "I guess... I'm afraid of them not accepting me."

She gives him a look of disbelief. "Really? You're an amazing young tom and you'll be sure to be accepted, even if it's unwillingly by a few. Eventually even they'll warm up to you."

"Do you really think that?" He asks, not knowing how young and scared he sounds to the queen.

Her hold on him becomes firmer to reassure her claim, "Yes, I do."


	11. Chapter 11

HAT: *sighs* I know, I know: Another story?! Well, yes. No more except for the occasional one-shot most likely. Enjoy... I guess. *sighs* Why'd I do this?!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and the secondary tribe.**

(Note: I suck at battle scenes.)

* * *

"Skimble!"

Said orange tom lifts his head from his arms and looks at the approaching black and brown stripped queen. "What's up?"

"There's a huge little party thing that's going on tonight, do you want to come?" Electra asks, not seeming to notice how she contradicts herself, but Skimble lets it slide.

"I dunno, lass," he mutters, looking away from her and at the ground. "I'm not good with cats..."

"C'mon, everyone's gonna be there. Deut insists that you come."

Glass-green eyes lift up and meets her hopeful dark brown eyes an immediately regret settles in his stomach because he knows now he can't deny the invitation. "I guess I could go..."

"Great! I'll let Deut know."

He sighs and slams his forehead down onto his arms. "Why do hopeful eyes always force me to agree to anything?"

After several minutes Coricopat walks over, light blue eyes observing him curiously. "I take it that you're reluctant to go to the party tonight?"

Skimble nods slowly with a sigh. "Aye. Electra's big hopeful brown eyes make me weak and I just couldn't say no to her even though I don't want to go."

This earns him a chuckle from the male mystic. "I'm sorry, but most of the queens are gonna be able to do that to you. I have confidence that you'll be able to resist a few kits though."

"I should hope that I do," grumbles the brown tailed tom. "After all, in my... in my memories I did help raise most of you."

Coricopat tilts his head curiously. "Did we all turn out well?"

This causes the orange tabby to lift an eyebrow. "Don't you know?"

"Only the bare minimum," admits the male mystic. "It's rude to completely dive into someone's mind."

Skimble glances away guiltily. "Most of you..."

_Macavity didn't,_ he thinks, remembering when the kit's magic was turned dark by-

"Ouch!" Skimble rubs his forehead and glares up at the older tom who had thumped it. "What was that for?!"

"No negative thoughts. They effect you too much."

"Didn't have to thump me," grumbles the orange tom kittenishly, a pout semi-formed out of his bottom lip.

The tri-colored tom's lips quirk upward at the sight. He finds it to be adorable and can understand what Deuteronomy had meant when he had said that Skimble had a kittenish side to him, that even though he lived an entire life, he still had the emotional development of a kit in some areas (though hiding his emotions was something that was moderately developed). A sort of fondness settles in the mystic's chest and he decides that this kit-tom would be like his own as Bombalurina and his sister had decided.

He has also mentally deemed the pout of Skimble's face to be decidedly... cute. "No pouting, understood?"

"Yes, da," grumbles the tom, a bit of grudging humor sliding into his tone.

Coricopat chuckles and then pokes at Skimble's side. "You're almost to a heathy weight. Maybe you'll get to Bustopher's weight."

"Never," Skimble insists.

The two continue to talk, borderline friendship and parental supervision on Coricopat's part. Skimble seems to not mind and remains relaxed with his friend. The noticeable constant glancing on Skimble's part seems to draw in curious looks every now and again because it kind of reminds them of how Lyon constantly glances around when he has conversations despite being as... Lyon as he was. They also notice how he seems so relaxed near the male mystic compared to when he's around everyone else, even Electra, who's become a sort of anchor of sorts and his only connection outside of his inner-inner circle that know of him and what he's been through.

"You'd better go before your mate castrates you for not answering her," Skimble says with a wry smile.

Coricopat ruffles his head fur. "She'll love you, you should come meet her."

An orange paw bats the brown paw away from his head and shakes his head. "I'll be doing plenty of meeting tonight, I'd rather hold it off for as long as possible."

A quiet chuckle. "Alright, but the sooner the better."

With that the tom gets up and goes to the dark brown queen. Glass-green eyes watch Coricopat and Exotica from a distance and smiles. At least a few things have remained the same, but as for others he's not exactly sure. Who knows if his wee Castalia will be born and made a railway cat or if any of the number of kits born would come into existence.

_I sure hope... they were darling kits,_ he thinks before noticing the looks from nearby cats that he's receiving. Blush covers his face and he turns only to find dark brown eyes. After a startled noise from the back of his throat he calms and holds back a glare at the tom that was his best friend in a previous life- in the lie.

"You're not very good at hiding your emotions... decent, but not as good as you think," Asparagus informs, licking his paw.

_How long has he been __there?_ Skimble wonders as he stares cautiously. "Oh?"

"You don't want to go to the party or meet anyone, though as for why I'm not sure. Something painful I suppose... still, you should say no if you don't want to do something."

"I-I'm not exactly good with saying no to queens," he half-lies. "Besides, if it'll make the others happy I'm willing to do it. Besides Jenny's _cooking _the meat this time and I think that's something worth going to the party."

The observant dark brown eyes peer at him to get a better read, but Skimble carefully tucks away his emotions, but he's sure that this tom can see past the mask. If Asparagus had voiced what he was thinking he'd be shocked at the surprise in the tom's mind at the fact that the young tom could hide his emotions so effectively even though before he'd been an open book. Each emotion was clear to identify from across the junkyard, but now no matter how hard he looked he could find nothing, but a cool stare and some ounces of honesty.

"Full of surprises," Asparagus mutters, before shaking his head. "I'm sure that you'll get on well with a few cats."

"Mhm," hums the tom, though there's something about it that has doubt, but it's so unnoticeable that the actor can't make out if it's his imagination or not. The tom mutters something, too quiet for the older tom to hear, but Jellylorum's name is mentioned whom he's met only a pawful of times. "I don't think I can get out of this."

Asparagus' ears prick because he can hear a hidden meaning aside from the obvious. Not only is he talking about the party situation, but entirely different situation as well. Asparagus doesn't know everything, but he's sure that two mystics, a leader, and a certain red queen all know more about him than maybe this cat even knows about himself. This young orange tom looks like a confused kit at some times and like a cat too old for that body at others, which certainly piques more than a few cats' interests, including his own.

"Out of what, exactly?"

The orange cat stiffens slightly and his gaze flickers over to Asparagus with something that looks like familiarity, pain, longing, and something else that he can't quite place. Mere seconds ago he couldn't read a single emotion and now this cat's very soul is bared to him and now being carefully tucked away again.

_Is that who he is?_ Asparagus wonders.

"Excuse me, I've got to go get food in my system before one of the queens gets at me again. A pleasure talking to you," he says quickly, walking away with haste toward the Mystic queen's den.

* * *

HAT: There, that's it for this chapter! Next, there'll be a party!

Rumpus: You really want to get a move on with this plot don't you?

HAT: *glares at Rumpus, but sighs* Yes! I want to, but also have no idea how to go about it. It's like inspiration's being smothered!

Rumpus: It's alright, it'll get better.

HAT: Don't patronize me.

Rumpus: *rolls eyes* Review.


	12. Chapter 12

HAT: After suffering through writer's block this entire chapter... I finally got it done! Now... enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot... and Lyon.**

* * *

"You can't stay out here forever," a certain black and brown stripped queen says, bending forward so that she can meet a glass-green gaze that stays on the ground.

Currently they are standing outside a large entertainment center that is housing the party with Skimbleshanks stubbornly facing off with Electra in hopes of not having to go inside and have food brought out to him... needless to say he's fighting a losing battle.

"I don't know why I can't," he mutters stubbornly. "There's plenty of prey out here."

"None cooked like Jenny's. We all know that when she _cooks_ them, there's something special about it and she doesn't do it often."

Briefly Skimbleshanks glances up at her and then looks away. "I dunno..."

She takes his paw and smiles reassuringly. "Come on, I'll be right with you the whole time. I promise."

"Lass-"

"C'mon, please," she begs quietly.

He glances up at her to see her hopeful look and bends. "Only for the food."

"Only for food," she agrees and gently pulls him into the entrance of the large den.

Skimble's unsure of himself and grabs her paw as a sort of reassurance for himself that he has an anchor since his red anchor's currently flirting hard with Tugger who flirts with all the other queens as well, but pays special attention to her. Already more than a few eyes are on him and he quickly keeps his gaze down- not because he's shy, but because he can't bear to look at familiar eyes that look at him like they don't know him like he does them.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," Electra assures.

"I know, lass," he chuckles quietly and allows her to lead him through the crowd to where the food has been placed and where Jennyanydots and Jellylorum are standing around and gossiping. "H-hello. I heard that there was food?"

"Have you taken your herbs?" Jenny asks.

"Yes, ma'am, a full leaf," he assures with a firm nod and licks his lips hungrily while gazing at all the food. "May I?"

"Only if you promise to interact with cats outside of your comfort zone."

He pouts. "Why? It's not like I'm emotionally stunted, I'll get to know them on my own time."

"It's been months Skimble. Quiet frankly I believe this is also a reason as to why you aren't gaining much weight even though you're taking the herbs like ordered."

Skimble stares at her for a moment before dropping his gaze. "Fine... how many?"

"Two at least. The more you talk to, the more you get to eat."

"Yes, ma'am," he nods, "you've got a deal."

"Now shoo. First talk to cats, then come get food. Besides, the mice aren't done anyway," Jenny says and when the orange tom turns to the silvery white queen beside her she snaps her fingers. "Oi! Jelly doesn't count!"

The marmalade tom resists the urge to roll his eyes and merely turns around and walks toward a wall. He doesn't eat that much, but he can always make room for Jenny's _cooked _food, which is something that is so rare that one would have to smite themselves for missing it.

"Are... are you really eating in front of me?! When I'm hungry?!" Skimble demands of his companion when he notices her eating beside him.

"Well, I didn't expect her to hold you up, but I couldn't go hungry," she shrugs.

"Unbelievable," he grumbles as he crosses his arms angrily. After several seconds of listening to her eat he turns and stares at her plate longingly before pointing suggestively to her plate. "Want to share?"

One of her eyebrows quirks up and the corners of her lips downturn slightly. "Really?"

"C'mon, lass! I'm skin'n'bones! You've got to have mercy on me!" Insists the tabby. "Just this once."

Finally with a sigh she hands him a bit of chicken- one of the delicacies that are most lusted after by the tongue and stomach in the Jellicle junkyard- and a bit of mint grass to go with it. "Here."

"Thank you!" Skimble replies earnestly before digging into the food. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, which is why you're getting me another leg of chicken," she informs.

With a shrug of acceptance he finishes off the food handed to him and glances around for cats that he _might_ be willing to interact with. When he spots a dark brown queen in the corner, dark brown eyes flashing to him curiously, he finds that this kind, shy queen may be one that he can find himself to interact with, but to find another may prove to be difficult for him because he doesn't know any of these cats anymore. He figures meeting her will make Coricopat happy so he walks over slowly, trying to stay casual, but he can't help the stiffness in his movements.

"H-hello, lass," Skimble stutters, making him internally curse.

"Hello. You're Skimbleshanks," she states, an amusement in her dark eyes.

"Yes," he confirms with a slow, but firm nod. "You can just call me Skimble, though. The entire thing is a mouthful... um, what's your name?"

"Exotica," she answers, holding out her paw and Skimble automatically brushes his against her. "Nice to meet you at last Cori talks a lot about you."

Glass-green eyes blink and widen in genuine surprise. "Really? I wouldn't have expected that... all good things?"

"Yes," she assures. "He said that you had trouble with getting to know cats and that you're very... shy in a way."

He chuckles. "Yeah, well... it's difficult sometimes."

Her head tilts and a sympathetic and understanding look presents itself. "It'll get easier."

"I hope so," he murmurs.

Soon she sends him away to meet new cats after learning abut his deal with Jenny with a reminder that her food is usually taken quickly.

Now he stands there looking around for a cat to meet that won't send him to the deep end with their overbearing personality. He glances at Plato and sees him dancing with Etcetera and tosses that idea out of the window. He then spots Jemima and decides against it when her brother- Mistoffelees- joins her. If he'd gone over there he's sure that it'd come off as flirting and then that would be three toms he'd have to deal with. His glass-green gaze sweeps the crowd of cats again and lands on a particular tom that he's sure will be nice enough to talk to for a moment.

Slowly the orange tom pads over to the grey-brown tom with similar colored eyes that lock on him with no small amount of surprise as an orange paw reaches out in greeting. "H-hello. I'm Skimble."

"Admetus," the tom replies quickly, holding out his own paw in greeting.

Skimble cannot help the smile that comes onto his face after seeing the effect he has on the young tom- his godson in another life. "I take it you're shocked that of all the cats I would choose to talk to tonight it'd be you?"

Sheepishly the adolescent- who is decidedly in his upper adolescence- ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck with his right paw. "Y-yeah. What made you want to talk to me?"

"Well... you seem like a cat that's easier to talk to than others," Skimble answers honestly.

(A/N: *peers at words* ... am I making them flirt?... Nah!)

With a nod Admetus accepts this answer. "I'm glad I seem... approachable to you."

Skimble chuckles. "Yes. I hope you're not offended when I tell you that I'm only meeting cats so Jenny will let me have food. She says I'm too shy and so I decided on her minimal of two cats to be cats that seem like I can become friends with- and I hope we can be friends."

Admetus swallows that pill and seems to react just as his father would- graciously. "I would be happy to be your friend."

This earns a grin on Skimble's part. "Hw about we go eat? I don't want to have taken a bitter leaf for nothing."

The two go to the buffet table and Skimble listens to Admetus' chatter with an amused smile as he gets his food. He finds this tom to be as relaxing to be near as Electra- who he spots scolding her brother- Pouncival- for probably being clumsy again (one thing that Macavity wasn't exaggerating).

He had a decent time talking and developing inside jokes as they watch cats from the outskirts of the dancing against the wall. Soon enough Electra starts walking over with a smile on her face.

And then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

HAT: Ooooh, what's gonna happen? Party crasher like Rumpus? Macavity showing up? Best song ever coming on (Uptown Funk)?!

Plato: Knowing her it's gonna be all of the above.

HAT: *opens mouth and closes it* Okay... so? Actually I'm having only two of them happen and you know what you can do to help? Vote (by review only)! It'll really help me out with what I'm gonna do for the next few chapters... Please? Just choose two of them by reviewing and I won't write anymore until I get at least five different people's votes (because the even numbers are might make a tie which is counter productive and three makes me feel like there are judges so I thought fives was a good number). So please do this **OTHERWISE THIS STORY WON'T BE UPDATED.**.. I've also realized I don't have a clear idea who I'm gonna put with Skimble either so you can also vote on that if you want otherwise it's probably gonna be the random pairing generator again.

Plato: *rolls eyes* I'd do what she says and **review/vote so the story will be updated.**


End file.
